Hush Little Baby
by marchingislife
Summary: Jim Moriarty is back from the dead, and he's threatening the one thing everyone cares about, including Sherlock. Apologies to shagtective on Tumblr, for I had no intentions to steal the lullaby within.


**AN:** I'm keeping the name Charlotte and the nickname Charlie for baby girl Watson just because I really like the name, and I would like to keep familiar patterns in my stories involving her. I got the idea from a Tumblr post, so **bold** is not mine, but everything else is. I also added a little to the song at the end. Read and Review please!

.

.

.

**Hush little baby don't you cry; Daddy John is always ready to save your life.**

John's blood ran cold. Moriarty had been back but silent for the past few months, long enough for Charlotte "Charlie" Grace Watson to be born. And now there was a note in Sherlock's flat from Jim Moriarty.

It read: _Dear me, Sherlock, what were you thinking, faking your death? Now I'll just have to find a way to hurt you and your friends. Maybe I'll use a little bit of pink instead of red. JM_

Upon finding the note, Sherlock had called John and Lestrade. John had gotten to 221B first and read the note, bringing the story back to where it began. There were so many ways Moriarty could hurt them, but the only one John could think of was little Charlie. Everyone was enamored of her, and Moriarty had suggested he knew about her with his parting sentence.

John came to a conclusion as Lestrade showed up and read the note. One, he couldn't tell Mary. He knew a little about her past, but he didn't want to frighten her, silly an idea as it might be. Two, he would do everything he could to protect Charlie from that madman.

**Hush little baby, just stay here; Mama Mary's gonna hold you sweet and dear.**

Mary was in Charlie's nursery late that night trying to soothe her back to sleep. She couldn't help but think of what she had learned today of Moriarty. Of course she knew about it, despite John trying to keep it from her. It used to be her _job_ to figure these things out.

Mary was just trying to create a new life for herself. She wanted a normal life just as much as John had thought he did. A husband, a home, and a baby were the only things she ever wanted. Now one might be taken from her by a shadow similar to her past. If she held Charlie a little tighter as Mary tried to put her back to sleep that night, no one would blame her.

**Quiet little baby, just stay still; Sherlock really loves you and always will.**

Sherlock paced his flat for the rest of the day and through the night. He thought of ways to prevent Moriarty from harming Charlie. Sherlock would never admit it to anyone, but he cared for the little girl. He would act indifferent to her with other people around, but as soon as the two were left alone, Sherlock would grin at Charlie and coo while Charlie gurgled happily.

Lestrade was in and out of the flat all day, but Sherlock barely registered him or Mrs. Hudson when she would bustle about leaving tea and biscuits. Lestrade would leave notes of how Scotland Yard was doing its best to figure a way to protect Charlie and find Moriarty before anything happened. Sherlock ignored them in favor of his own planning.

He had found a solution he was happy with and came out of his Mind Palace to find that a week's worth of notes from Lestrade, John, and Mary on his coffee table next to a fresh tray of tea and biscuits from Mrs. Hudson. He read through all the notes while he nibbled the biscuits, scoffing at some from Lestrade for the idiotic ideas in them.

Just as he finished his tea, John came bounding up the stairs. "I see you're back with us. What were you doing all week?"

"Thinking of ways to protect your baby from Moriarty. I think I have found a way that will please everyone."

"Alright, well Mary is at home with Charlie right now, I think we should start working on this plan of yours. Do I need to call Lestrade?" John sighed in relief. Sherlock always had a way out.

"Mmm, yes, it might be best if you do. Tell him to hurry," Sherlock deadpanned.

**Hush little baby, don't make a sound; Uncle Moriarty's got you now.**

While Sherlock, Lestrade, and John started putting their plan into action, Moriarty was at John and Mary's home. He didn't kill Mary to get little baby Charlotte, oh no, he knocked her out, so they would _all_ feel the pain. He carried the baby out the front door into his car while singing a macabre song to keep her from crying.

Settling into his seat, Moriarty sent a text to Sherlock.

_Dear me, Sherlock, you've been too slow. JM_

James grinned evilly, but Charlie continued to coo, unaware of the danger she was in.

Hush little baby, don't say a word; Lestrade will bring you home, don't be absurd.

Sherlock froze as he read the text. John and Lestrade immediately sensed the change and crowded around him to look at the chilling message. John broke first and ran for the door, Lestrade and Sherlock close on his heels.

Sherlock hailed a cab, and they all climbed in while John gave the cabbie his and Mary's address.

When they reached the Watson home, Lestrade paid the cabbie while John and Sherlock rushed inside. They found Mary lying on the sofa passed out. Sherlock got close and found that she had been slipped a sedative similar to the one he had used at Christmas. It was completely harmless, but Mary wouldn't be awake for a while. John rushed around the house in search of someone he knew wasn't there.

Lestrade took a deep breath in the foyer, so he could focus. He needed a clear head to find Moriarty and Charlie before something bad happened to her. Once Sherlock was done examining Mary, he demanded that John sit on the sofa with Mary while he and Lestrade looked for things that could lead them to Charlie.

Sherlock finally found something that led him to believe Moriarty had taken Charlie to an empty warehouse just outside of London. While he and Lestrade had been searching, Mary had woken up. She and John looked a little misty eyed, but they were also fierce and determined to make Jim Moriarty rue the day he kidnapped Charlotte Grace Watson. Luckily, Sherlock had a new plan.

.

.

.

Sherlock wandered into the warehouse. "Jim? I know you're here. You've got something I want back. It's me you want right? Here I am!" His words echoed around the empty room. A door opened on the other side and Moriarty walked in holding Charlie.

Jim tutted. "Sherlock, you don't really think I would believe you came without your precious pet, John, do you?"

"Of course I do. John is out of action for a little while what with his wife still passed out and his baby in the hands of someone who once tried to blow him up." Sherlock was lying of course. John, Mary, Lestrade, and most of Scotland Yard was outside the warehouse taking out Moriarty's men and surrounding the building, waiting for Sherlock's signal through the earpiece he had. Once he gave the signal, only John would come in and take Moriarty out while Sherlock got Charlie away from him.

Jim sighed. "Sherlock, I'm not an idiot. I measured that sedative out myself. There's no way Miss Mary would still be unconscious. Unless of course there was a complication and she's … dead." Here Jim smirked. "What a shame that would be." Sherlock bristled at the false remorse. He may not show it, but he truly did care for the entire Watson family. The very mention of Mary dying at the hands of the psychopath in front of him was offensive.

"Yes, well, I'm sure she will be just fine. You better watch yourself though, Jim. John is ex-military and Mary has skeletons in her closet too." That was the signal, and Jo- Where was John?! Why was it Lestrade coming in and not John?! Sherlock tried to keep his surprise and panic under control as Lestrade crept in behind Moriarty. Sherlock shuffled closer to Moriarty as he continued, "They will be very upset with you for even touching her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if John snaps out of it as soon as Mary wakes, and then they will both be after you."

Lestrade was close enough to hit Moriarty with the butt of his gun to knock him out, but Lestrade didn't want Charlie to get hurt in the process, so Sherlock got closer. "Ah, but how will they find me," Sherlock was close enough to grab Charlie, "if you're dead?" Here, Moriarty drew a gun and pointed it at Sherlock as Lestrade brought his own gun down on Moriarty's head, and Sherlock drew Charlie from his hands as he fell.

Charlie wailed as Lestrade handcuffed the unconscious madman and ensured there was nothing to aid an escape. Sherlock shushed her and sang her the only baby song he knew.

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry; Daddy John is always ready to save your life._

_Hush little baby, just stay here; Mama Mary's gonna hold you safe and dear._

_Quiet little baby, just stay still; Sherlock really loves you and always will._

_Hush little baby don't say a word; Lestrade will bring you home, don't be absurd."_

By the end of his song, Charlie had stopped crying and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Sherlock walked from the warehouse and handed Charlie to Mary who was taking care of John. He had been hit in the head by one of Moriarty's men, but he would be alright. They all would be. Moriarty would be placed on trial for everything he had done before and after his "death," and there was no way out for him now. They would be safe from him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
